Aluminium is often produced by means of an electrolysis process using one or more aluminium production electrolytic cells. One such process is disclosed in US 2009/0159434. Such electrolytic cells typically comprise a bath for containing bath contents comprising fluoride-containing minerals on top of molten aluminium. The bath contents are in contact with cathode electrode blocks and anode electrode blocks. Aluminium oxide is supplied on regular intervals to the bath via openings at several positions along the center of the cell and between rows of anodes.
Aluminium so produced generates effluent gases, including hydrogen fluoride, sulphur dioxide, carbon dioxide and the like. These effluent gases must be removed and disposed of in an environmentally conscientious manner. Furthermore, heat generated by such an electrolysis process requires some manner of control to avoid problems associated with overheating of cell equipment located near the bath. As described in US 2009/0159434, one or more gas ducts may be used to draw effluent gases and dust particles away from a number of parallel electrolytic cells, and to remove generated heat away from the cells to cool cell equipment. To accomplish the same, a suction is generated in the gas ducts by means of a pressurized air supply device. This suction creates a flow of ambient ventilation air through the electrolytic cells. The flow of ambient ventilation air through the electrolytic cells cools the electrolytic cell equipment and draws the generated effluent gases and dust particles therefrom. Such a flow of pressurized air likewise creates a suitable gas flow through the electrolytic cells and the gas ducts to carry the generated effluent gases and dust particles to a gas treatment plant.